Constant
by all the glitters
Summary: That was what Danny is to her. He is always there for her and she just might tell him that... Two one-shots together. DannyLindsay. because WE STILL LOVE THE WHEAT FIELDS!
1. Part I

Author's Note: Not very good... The idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it. A little short perhaps. One shot. I updated this, edited this drastically on the 25th of October, 2009.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the_ CSI_ characters. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and co. have the full rights to this lovely franchise. All I have are the words below.

-

Constant

He was the one person who has been there for her all along, encouraging her, pushing her and challenging her when she needed someone to fight with. All the while, he had let her do things in her own time. He was always there for her, keeping her warm in his embrace and holding her with a steady hand as she choked back tears.

In Lindsay Monroe's life, there were people… Yes, plenty of them, who have come and gone. They had not stayed, they never did. The exception to this… rule she had come to live by was Danny. He was the single person who was always here. He was the one steadfast thing in her life.

She could never talk to her mother much. It had become difficult ever since she left the Montana hills for the city, a place she could now call home. The fortnightly phone calls and conversations were standard, simple. It consisted of a plain "how are you?" and a subsequent "I'm fine, thank you." They had, after all, never had that strong a bond, even when she was a child. The connection disintegrated altogether in her adolescent years.

She was closer to her father, but deep down, she doubted that he had ever fully forgiven her since. He always had some kind of an excuse – whether it be the overgrown garden he must tend to immediately or a bridge game he had left for hours ago at his neighbor's house – whenever she called, leaving Lindsay with nothing but the words, "tell daddy I love him." She promised – she promised herself that one day, she would fix everything between them. She would go back to see her old friends, and make things right… the way, she suspected, things would have been if a country girl like her _had not _moved to Manhattan.

She pondered for a moment. Who did she have here? The team, of course. Mac, who had been the father figure to her since the first day she stepped into these offices. He knew bits and pieces, tiny fragments of her past, but hardly enough. There was also Stella. Oh, Stella. They were the closest of friends, but Lindsay knew that somehow, shopping was a better alternative than falling apart before her colleague. Flack, Hawkes and Jane – she had them too. Holding back a chuckle, she had long come to conclusion that Danny Messer knew her the best.

He was so unpredictable and passionate, both carefree, yet filled with a burden. He was sweet, romantic. Adorable, caring… and the girl in her _had _to admit that he had beatific features. She knew that she could go on and on, listing every single thing she loved about him… but the one thing that she appreciated the most was that he understood her. He knew her inside out. Maybe a little too well, sometimes. He could know what she was thinking before she even said it. He knew what she would want for lunch, a ham and cheese sandwich or pea soup—he just seemed to _know_.

Come to think of it, he seemed to have changed too. She smiled at the thought, knowing that someone like her, someone so small and seemingly insignificant, could change someone. He was no longer such a jerk – he made a conscious effort to stop pushing her buttons. He no longer wanted to annoy her, to get her to quit, so to speak. He no longer fooled around. He had, she hated to admit, grown.

She was not one to complain. He was more than considerate. He would open the door, a gesture that initially seemed kind and gentlemanly; he would call "just to talk" in the dead of the night.

Most importantly, when she felt hurt or generally pissed off, he would be here. No questions asked, no ulterior motive. He would be standing in her doorway minutes after a phone call, just to provide her with a shoulder to cry on and someone to direct anger towards. Just words, he would say. However straightforward they were enough to get her through the week. Mere words, like, "Don't worry, I'm here for you." Or "I'm sorry." Hell, she knew that it probably wasn't the words that seemed utterly comforting, it was him. It was the fact that he would make her coffee as he rubbed the nape of her neck to soothe her and how he would squeeze her hand as his palm rested above his fingers.

It was awful of her to give him the most _used_, clichéd speech in the world only to have him tell her to call him if she needed anything. She had told him that she wanted time alone, space to work things out. It was partly true, but vague to a point where she wanted to pinch herself for treating him this horribly. She knew that he deserved more details.

He deserved more.

Yet, he was waiting for her, waiting patiently for her to come around, to love him. He was waiting for her to love him the same manner he cared for her. It is in this way that he amazed her everyday… It was an incredible sentiment, she knew, to know that a person like him, who has been bruised, lied to and broken was still capable of affection.

His words had beem, "A few drinks… Spending some time together," immediately translated into, "Love me, marry me." She could see it through his stormy eyes and she could hear it by his straining voice. She knew that he wanted all of her. He ached for her to love, to hold, to hug, to caress, to kiss… to adore, to care for, to share an apartment and to one day—to make a lasting vow with.

Even if time was not on her side as of now, she still felt the same way. Funny how faith turned out.

Funny how love was too. It came and tapped you on your shoulder ever so lightly and consumed. It drove you to insanity, yet… you would not prefer it any other way. It made Lindsay feel more alive than she ever felt before.

What they had was more than passion, certainly more than lust. It was what everyone wanted, everyone craved for, what some people could never understand and luckily, they had found.

It was true love.

Her head was hurting, her lips chapped and dry, but she pushed those feelings aside. She was going to tell him. She _had _to.

"Hey," she mumbled softly, entering their shared lab. She loved the way he seemed to look at her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world and as if she meant the world to him.

"Montana." He looked up from his desk, his files thrown carelessly. His glasses had fallen onto the tip of his nose, eliciting a soft, feminine laugh.

"You're my constant."


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: Spoilers for 318--Amazing episode by the way!--Sleight Out of Hand. This is a follow up to 'Constant'.**

**Read and review. If you don't--keep in mind, you're a jerk.**

**Writers spend alot of time and put alot of effort into what they're doing and if you can't respect that, then that's really terrible.**

**--**

**--**

Constant Part II

Lindsay was so afraid of going back and she broke down the first time she was giving her testimony. It was so hard, to think back what happened to her friends. They were young girls and they had bright futures before them. She missed them so much... They were peoples' sisters, daughters and friends. They meant so much to her and she never got to say 'goodbye', she never got the chance to tell them that!  
How could something so terrible have happened to tgem?  
But all she could do was give them what they deserved: the truth and testimony to put the man who ended their lives where he belonged: in jail. She gathered herself before speaking again. She swore to herself that she absolutely HAD to do it. No matter what. The son of a bitch deserved it.  
Just when she was speaking, she froze and blinked a couple of times when she thought she saw Danny Messer, the one single person whose has been there with her through it all, standing in front of her. She wasn't imagining anything, he WAS there. He looked back at her and immediately saw the vulnerability that she tried to hide in her eyes. He gave her a vague smile and took a seat, never taking his eyes off her.  
That was all it took. Just a small smile and suddenly, she didn't have that urge to break down. She shook her head again in a small chuckle. No matter what happened between them, he was STILL her constant and always will be. She found herself relax a little and then she opened her mouth and finished her testimony.  
The few minutes after that was a little blurry, but her vision was cleared when she took a seat next to Danny's.  
He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Just being there already meant the world to her.  
The jury came to the decision and the defence took the envelope.  
Danny looked at her and saw the worriedness written across her face. He was taken by surprise when Lindsay took his hand.  
Then everybody in the court heard, "We find the defendent guilty of murder in the first degree."  
Lindsay wrapped her arms around him in comfort for the first time in her life. Ever since what happened years ago in the diner when her friends were killed, this was the first time she felt safe and comforted. Safe in his arms and safe to be who she really was. He was about to exit, when he felt a gentle pull. Lindsay was still holding his hand.  
She let him in. She let him see all of her insecurities and fears and he loved her inspite of it all. He broke down her defences and made her a better person.  
Maybe that was what love is. Being yourself, but a better version of youself as an individual, at the same time--your hearts beat in the same pace and your words could be finished by each other. Danny knew her the best and she was no longer afraid of that. It scared her to hell before. Terrible things happening. Maybe losing him would terrify her... but she came down to the fact that _never_ having him would terrify her even more in the worst way possible.  
He inched a little closer to her and he couldn't hide his smile anymore. They both closed their eyes as her nose grazed with his. They were about to kiss when--  
_SNAP!_ Bright flashes were shot at them.  
Danny chuckled and let her hold his hand a little tighter. Now that he had her, he wasn't about to let go.  
He led the way, holding her hand protectively. They ran out and down the stairs of the court, to see the beautiful** Montana Sky** and trees into a new chapter of Lindsay's life. The last was closed and it was time for a new beginning.  
Outside, he breathed "Wow" looking at the stunning scenary.  
She nodded as she found her waist wrapped around by Danny's arms and she looked up to meet that grin of his. The cocky, know-it-all smile that she has grown to love. He took off his glasses and it was revealed to her just how blue, stunning and longing his eyes were. In them, she saw something she hasn't seen in a while: commitment and a warm, welcoming love. Well, she recognized it from their conversation after the ice-princess case.  
God, Danny has been through hell as a child and a teenager--then as an adult and he was still SO open to love. She really admired him for that, on top of everything else.  
He closed the distance between them by laying his lips on hers.

"There we go," He leaned back to see the expression on her face. "I wanted to do that ages ago. Since the--since the day I saw you at the zoo."  
She was smiling and blushing almost scarlet.  
She was ready. She was ready to love after all this time. He took that as a good sign and kissed her again, with more power and at the same time--gentleness than before. He slid his hand up her back as she played with his hair, still so engrossed in each other.  
When he finally let go, he breathed heavily and grinned.  
She didn't remember saying these words since... since God knows how long, but it just felt like the right moment and it was nothing but the truth.  
She bit her lip and then chuckled at herself for being so nervous and yet comforted...  
"Danny, I love you."

--

--

**Author's Note: If you're reading and not reviewing, that's terrible. All writers know that. So, if you wanna be the ass--go ahead. If you wanna say just a few words. Go ahead, it'll only take about 20 seconds. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
